The Poll: Take Two
by make-me-laugh-NOW
Summary: the second book in the "POLL" series starts off with this riverting chapter about six peoples atempt to make sense. a joy to read, 5 stars!... yeah right! what a load... its funny though... i recomend it... wink wink nudge nudge.


The Poll: Take Two Chapter One

Disclaimer: DUDE!!!!! I'm listening to the Beatles! _We all live in a yellow submarine_... oh, yes, AHA! I'm back! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA... voice trails off anyway, I do NOT own anyone in this story other than myself. Characters that aren't actually characters, if you know what I mean, own themselves and characters that actually are characters are owned by their authors. Except for Frederick, Anotadorium owns him, if he's not actually in this chapter he will be in further ones...oh! Other than myself I do actually own an uber cool dress that I got for my school social! HUZZA! Oh and some uber cool shoes to match it! Its all my dreams and so much more.... starts to sob then thinks of Bec and sobs aboot AWU and stuff whilst sobbing

Note: do not read any further if you have not first read "The Poll". SHAME ON YOU! Shame shame shame!! Go read it now! And then you may return.

Characters:

Steph: me, the author, aka Pugsleyalie (pronounced Helga), instigator of the sisterhood of random.

Amalie: Igorana, original member of the sisterhood

Anita: Anotadorium, original member of the sisterhood

Ron: Amalie's lover

Orli: Orlando Bloom, hottest man alive

Farry: Faramir the prince of Ithilien, son of Denethor.

Pre-recorded female voice emitting from sign thingy: what a biatch.

And So It Begins 

The Room of Randomness, Saturday 7 Aug. 04

Anita: Sorry, I farted.

Amalie: Ya reckon?

Farry: (to Anita) I love you anyway.

Anita: I love you more

Farry: no, I love you more

Anita: I love you most

Farry: I love you most

Amalie (to random pole): wanna make out?

Random pole: not really...

Ron: where did that pole come from?

Steph: hey! Lets all remember the first rule of the club.

Orli: which is?

Steph: no making out with anyone else in the club.

Anita: and which club would that be?

Steph: I don't know... not this one in any case.

Farry: we're a club?

Steph: Igorana, Anotadorium and I are.

Amalie: yeah! The sisterhood

Anita: HUZZA!

Amalie: HABIB!!

Steph: SANDWHICH!!!

the three sisters of random rool, not roll, on the floor laughing whilst guys wonder aimlessly in room

Steph (stops laughing and sits up): hey, did anyone else notice that I pretty mush left us sitting in this random room of a building that hasn't even opened yet for like 5 months?

Orli: really?

Steph: yeah, since about the 1st of march! Hey look, I have a pizza pocket in my hand.

Amalie PIZZA POCKET?!?!?!?!

Orli: how did that get there?

Steph: I'm not quite sure...

Amalie: PIZZA POCKET!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Anita: o mi god! shut up!

Amalie: PIZZA POCKET!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

gets tackled by Anita and dragged off in a sack but is promptly pushed out of it by Steph so she can complete the sack race.

Steph: HUZZA! I won!!!... no, wait, I came second! HUZZA!

Anita: HABIB!

Amalie: SANDWICH!!!!!

Orli: wait, who were you racing against?

Steph: that doesn't matter!

Orli: I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to ever question your motives.

Steph: I forgive you!

both promptly begin to make out on the floor as it is not in violation of any kind of rules

Every body else present: meh

Every body else present presently begin to do the same

Ron (after about 10 mins): hold on a second, this fanfic is in the HP section isn't it?

Anita: yep

Ron: then shouldn't we be doing something HARRY POTTER-ISH?????

Amalie: why are you yelling?

Ron: yeah Steph, why was I yelling?

Steph: because I couldn't be stuffed taking my finger off the "shift" key.

Ron: oh, the "shift" key.

Steph: myess, the shift "key", wait... that's not right.

Everyone else present: mumble mumble-"shift" key hey?- murmur murmur...

Ron: anyway, back to the problem...

Steph: oh, yes, ummm...

Amalie: yeah Steph, its your job as the author to do this.

Steph: well, I have a feeling – wink wink nudge nudge- that Harry "Potter", wait, I mean "Harry Potter", will be at Princess Margaret Hospital in "Subiaco"

Farry: what's with "Subiaco"?

Steph: nothing much really, I just felt like going "" again.

Farry: ohhh...

Steph: any who, lets go to PMH!

Anita: HUZZA!

Amalie: HABIB!!!

Steph: SANDWHICH!!!!!

run from room of randomness

Red Cat stop, Mounts Bay Rd, Perth

Anita: when is it coming?

Anita hits red button

Pre-recorded female voice emitting from sign thingy: the next bus will arrive in 1 minute.

Anita: one minute?

Farry: hey look, thar she be!

Orli: aye, and a fine vessel she be too.

Ron: right....

all pile onto bus, bus ride! Na na na na na na na na... arrive at Hay St mall east

Amalie: Yay, hay street mall east!

Steph: ok, PMH is that way! If we get on the Red Cat we wont have to walk.

Ron: weren't we just on the Red Cat?

Steph: oh yeah... but if we hurry we can catch it on the other side of the mall!

Farry: Make haste!!!!!!!

all start running in a westerly direction towards the Red Cat stop, and then they get there

Orli: phew, we made it!

Anita: I'M PUSHING THE RED BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron: that's nice.

Pre-recorded female voice emitting from sign thingy: the Red Cat service is currently not running as it is a public holiday

Amalie: WHAT???? We were just on a Red Cat!!!

Pre-recorded female voice emitting from sign thingy: the Red Cat service is currently not running as it is a public holiday

Steph: W.T.F mate?

Pre-recorded female voice emitting from sign thingy: get stuffed you lazy pricks, go find your 30 and forget aboot my excellent service.

Anita: WHY YOU....

Others restrain Anita as she tries to lunge at the sign thingy

PMH, Subiaco

Amalie: ok how did we get here?

Steph: huzza for gaps in the text! Yay, miss Sinclair would be proud!

Farry: who's miss Sinclair?

Steph: my English teacher.

Ron: wait, where's "Harry Potter"?

Steph: about that...

Will I ever actually have substantial evidence to testify this as a HP fic? Will there ever be more than six characters? Will that stupid office assistant for word ever stop saying stupid shit that I already know and ever stop tampering with my format? Will I ever get all the little bits of mini-wheat out of my teeth? Will Amalie ever reply to my message? Will I get ANY reviews?

Find out in the next instalment of.......The Poll: Take Two


End file.
